


Take Me To Church

by Cassiduh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take me to church by hozier caused this blame them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

Stiles was too good for the life he was stuck with. He was the type to laugh at a funeral because he was thinking about all the happy memories rather than the sad fact that the person was gone. He was anything but a normal human. If the heavens ever did speak he'd be the last true mouth piece. He was loyal to a fault. Steadfast in the face of danger, despite his fragile human bones that were constantly being broken. Never flinching at the blood that spilled from his veins as a result of him saving his friends, his pack. At least that was true until the blood he was spilling wouldn't end. He was dying and there was nothing any of them could do, not with the wolfsbane bullet so close to his heart.

All to save Peter, just to save the creepy zombie wolf that everyone hated because they didn't understand him. Stiles understood, he could see the longing in the man's gaze as he watched the wolf pups as he liked to call them playing and bonding together like a real pack. Like the Hale Pack used to be, how his family used to be before everything was taken from him. Peter was born sick according to the churches his family followed so faithfully. He loved men, no he loved a boy. A teenaged sarcastic little shit of a boy, but a boy none the less. That made him sick in their eyes.

Some days he thought that this was his hell, to always be on the outside looking in at a pack that would never accept him. To watch a boy who deserved so much better than his love and how twisted it was. The only heaven he'd ever be sent to was when he was alone with Stiles. It didn't matter that he'd never told Stiles because every wolf and even Lydia knew and did their best to keep him away from their most treasured member. As if he wasn't doing his best to avoid the spastic teen like the plague. He didn't want to infect him with whatever sickness made him the way that he was, Peter would rather die than to corrupt the perfect boy who had no clue.

Now he was looking down at the boy he was ever so in love with watching as blood poured from between his fingers no matter how hard he pressed against the wound, the only sound he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He didn't hear his own voice chanting out a frantic, "No, no, no." He flashed his eyes and bared his fangs at Scott and Derek who were trying to take the boy from his arms. His wolf not recognizing pack only seeing wolves trying to take his wounded mate from his arms. "Peter, Peter come on we need to help him he's hurt."

"MINE!" he roared out holding the boy closer to his chest protectively. A wet cough grabbed his attention and looking down with wet eyes Peter sobbed out, "Why?" Stiles just smiled touching Peter's check with his hand, "Because I didn't want you to die. Because I love you too." His hand fell from peter's face as his heart stopped beating. A roar so full of loss echoed through the forest making each wolf whimper in sympathy. Setting Stiles down ever so gently as if it mattered now Peter stood eyes cold flared beta blue as he made his way towards the hunter that was currently being restrained by Boyd and Isaac. Without looking at anyone but the man who had taken the life of the only person he truly cared about in this life Peter said in a quiet voice almost as if he was sharing a secret, "You took his heart, now I'm going to take yours." before thrusting his hand into the man's chest pulling out his still beating heart dropping it before running off through the trees ignoring the calls of his name.

He ran straight to the Argent's home pounding relentlessly on the door until the Argent patriarch finally answered despite the hour. Looking at the wolf who was covered in blood of both the innocent and the guilty the eldest remaining hunter reached for the gun he always had on his person asking, "What do you want Hale?" Noting the tears running down his face he loosened his grip on his weapon but didn't let go completely. "I came to confess, to everything." The eldest remaining Argent was shocked into not only releasing his weapon but opening his door for the murderous wolf of Beacon Hills.

Peter wanted death to take him but not before he confessed to his sins so that he may have a debtless death. He would worship at the alter like a dog if it gave him a chance of being allowed into heaven along with Stiles because the boy no doubt ended up there never would he have been sent to hell even for the sin of loving Peter back. "I killed a lot of people, I manipulated people to get what I wanted, I lied, and I loved the most amazing boy that has ever lived. Now he's gone. I want to try and be with him now if heaven will have me. So please just make it end."

Chris sat stunned by the wolf who was crying kneeling before him begging for death and forgiveness for his sins all in one breath. Grabbing the hunters hand that had been holding his weapon loosely in his grip Peter pointed the gun straight between his eyes he cried out ,"PLEASE! Let me go to him, he can't be alone."

The entire pack followed Peter's trail afraid of what he might do and finding it lead to the Argent house caused panic to flow through each member, but each of them stopped stunned at the sound of a single gunshot echoing into the night.

Amen


End file.
